The Almost Great Life of Me
by kingtonka7
Summary: James is coming home from his quest to be a pokemon master and now 5 years later he comes back home in pallet town and two people change his life forever. (also this is my first FanFic NO FLAMES or I'll hunt you down to the ends of the world)


The Almost Great Life of Me

By dimsquare17

My name's James I'm a human with half Lucario and half Zoroark DNA and after 5 years of being away from home I finally decided to go back to my hometown Littleroot town , and I also wanted to see how my friends was doing but I mostly wanted to see if Blaze, she's a Blaziken. Because I haven't seen her in a while after I got off the boat didn't see blaze anywhere in sight. When I finally got home and opened the door and when I got to my room I saw blaze in my bed asleep and the maid I hired to keep the place tidy and she did a really good job and looked like how I left it when I left home and when I saw Blaze asleep in my bed I decided not to wake her up so I went to sleep on the floor. (The Next Day) When I woke up I found myself in my bed and I thought to myself ("How did I end up in my bed.") and right after that I looked over and I saw blaze laying right next to me and thought she must've woke up and saw me sleeping on the floor and must've put me in my bed and slept with me and right after that I heard "Good Morning James" and I looked at Blaze and she must have woke up saw me awake and I said back "Good Morning to you to Blaze and did you move me over to the bed." And she said "Yeah what about it?" and I said "Never mind so how have you been doing while I was gone." "Oh nothing much mostly exercising you" she said "Well I'm finally a Pokémon Master." I said "Really so that means you won't be traveling as much as before right." She said happily and then I said "That's right I'm not going anywhere for a while." And then I gave her a hug and got out of my bed and I walked over to the guitar laying up against wall across from the bed and I picked it up and said "Oh yeah I learnt a new song while I was gone" she said "Really what's the song called." And I said "It's called Lazy generation" and she said "That sound familiar." And I got the guitar pick out and started playing the song.

"We are the lazy generation no more standing out in line  
We are the lazy generation so good at wasting our time

We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation now

Stand up and shout we won't be there for you  
Stand up and shout we won't be there for you

We are the lazy generation they call us social mutations why  
You can just drop dead and die  
Nothing we do ever seems to matter just like shit on a silver platter shines  
Yeah you know just where we stand"

And when I was done playing the song Blaze Said "That was a really cool song James where did you learn to play song" and I said "When I wasn't in a gym battle or battling other trainers I had a lot of spare time on my hands." And right after that I heard her stomach growling "Want something to eat." I said "I guess so." She replied and Blaze wasn't like other Pokémon There was something about her that I loved it wasn't her beauty it was her sprit that I loved. When I got downstairs I started cooking up some eggs with a salad and when I was done cooking I got out the plates and got the food on it I gave Blaze her food and put my plate of food down on the table and we both ate together after we was done I cleaned the dishes and when I was done with that I said to Blaze "Hey Blaze do want to go spar for a little bit." And she said "sure I haven't got a lot of exercise in a while." Then Blaze started to do a Blaze Kick I dodged it and I jumped back at least 30 feet away from her and then I started making my move which I started creating a massive ball of energy and then condensed it to the size of my head then started running towards Blaze at a very fast speed and before she knew what was going on I had already thrown the ball of energy and she didn't have enough time to get away and then out of sheer luck she tried to grab the energy ball then the ball exploded and she got hit at point-blank range from the explosion and after the smoke cleared I saw Blaze knocked out cold I ran over to see if she had any severe injuries that I could see then I picked up Blaze and I ran as fast I could and when I got in the house I put Blaze on my bed and I ran over to my closet and I grabbed the first aid kit and I set it right by Blaze and opened it up and I looked at Blaze and then I started to examined her to see if she had broken any bones and lucky her she didn't break any of her bones and then I started to clean the cuts on her hands and right when I put the peroxide on the open cuts I then heard Blaze give out a loud scream and then I said to her "Blaze CALM DOWN I KNOW IT HURTS." But she kept on screaming then after the peroxide had done its job I then proceeded to put the antiseptic on the cuts then once that was done I grabbed the bandages and started to wrap it around her hand after that was done then Blaze finally calmed down and then she fell asleep. (5 hours later) I was in the middle of making lunch when I heard a knock on the door I stopped for a second and went over to the door to see who it was "Who is it" "I'm looking for someone he goes by the name of James Nall I was told that he lived here" "hold on a sec" I then unlocked the door and I saw this beautiful girl standing there then I said "Yes that's my name" "I was told by my father that you could help him with something" "What's your dads name" "His name is Jim" "Wait you mean Jim the famous billionaire that Jim!" "yes that's right" "Well what does he need help with" "He needs someone to keep an eye on his home but there's a twist that comes with it" "Well what is it I'm sure that it's not that ba" "He needs someone to keep an eye on his daughters and he thought that you would be the one for the job" "Wait WHAT, he wants me to keep an eye on his daughters exactly how old are these girl anyway" "well the youngest is 17 and the oldest is 19" "Well at least it wasn't like last time" "So you're saying you'll watch them" "yeah I guess so and also how long will he be gone" "About 6 months" "6 MONTHS!" "What job requires him to be gone that long" "He has a role as one leading actors in a big Hollywood movie" "Oh okay I can understand that now" "Thank you I'll tell my dad right away" "Wait but I have someone with me if that's ok with Jim" "Who exactly are you bring James" "Her name is Blaze" "OH ok I really don't think that dad would be upset about that" "Ok let me get Blaze's and my stuff together we'll be ready to go" "Ok James I'll wait until you're ready" "Oh I almost forgot what's your name" "My name is Luna" "Well if you want to Luna You can come in if you want to" "Sure I love to come in" "Ok I need to go wake up Blaze" "Why" "Well me and her where sparring a few hours ago and she got a lot of cuts on her hands" "Oh my that sounds like it hurt" then after that I ran up the stairs and I walked into my room and I went over to Blaze when I did I started to try an wake her up and after a few attempts she started waking up and I said to her "Wake up sleeping beauty" "What's going on James" "Remember Jim the guy I told you about" "yeah what about him" "well he sent one his daughters over here and asked me to keep an eye on them for a little while" "how long are we talking about" "6 months" "WHATTT 6 MONTHS" "yeah I know I said the same thing but he's got a job as a Hollywood Actor" "Ok that does make a lot more sense now that you think about it" "yeah so hurry and get up we're going over there as soon as we get done packing" "Ok I'll get up and grab the suitcase to everything ready" "good but we have to hurry we can't keep him waiting" (2 hours later) "Ok we're all set ready to go Blaze" "you know it" then me and Blaze started walking down the stairs "Ok Luna we're ready" "are you sure James" "yes I'm sure Luna don't worry" "Ok then let's go" then me and Blaze started following Luna to the biggest limo I have seen "Oh hold on sec I got to lock the house up" "ok" after I was done locking the house up then me, Blaze and Luna got into the limo went to go see My old friend Jim. (5 hours later) We finally got to Jim's home and it was big and when I mean big I mean super huge ultra-deluxe size mansion when me and Blaze got into the door I saw Jim standing in one of the other rooms I then stopped and Jim Saw me walked over and said to me "James It's really good to see you again how have you been" "Actually I Just got back home a few days ago" "Really well I'm at least glad to hear that" "So Luna told me that you wanted me to keep an eye on your girls" "yes that's right" "so where are the other girls at Jim" "Well there either in their rooms or they're playing video games" "Oh ok" "But first James why don't you go check out the rooms you and your friend are going to be staying in until I get back ok" "sure" then Jim asked Luna to the room Blaze got and then she showed me where my room was, then when I opened the door to my room and I said to Luna "Holy crap Luna this room is huge I never seen anything like it" "Your welcome James" right after that I heard an intercom come on and I heard "everyone come to the family room" after that me, Blaze and Luna went to the family room and I saw Jim sitting at what looked to be a family meeting/dinner table and asked me and Blaze to next to him "Girls as may know I'm going to be gone for a little while" "but dad why you been home for less than a week" "I know I know but girls I have an old friend of mine that's going to be watching you girls while I'm gone ok" and I then heard in unison "ok father" "good now I want you girls meet James he's an old friend of mine" after everybody introduced themselves then out of nowhere I heard a loud growl "what was that" "the girls are probably hungry James" "oh well I'll go cook something for you guys does that alright" and the girls said in unison "that would be nice James" after that I walked into the kitchen and got to work cooking dinner for everybody "what are you going to make James" "I won't tell until I give it to you guys ok you just have to wait" "ok James we'll wait" what the girls don't know that my parents are 5 star chefs after I got out of that flashback I started making my famous fried homestyle BBQ wings I grabbed some Oran berries and Sitrus berries to make the BBQ sauce for the wings after the wings were done I saw that I had some leftover Oran berries and I decided to make smoothies for the girls and I grabbed some Pecha berries and grabbed a blender and I started blending the two berries together after it was done I grabbed some cups and poured the mix in each cup and every once and a while some of the girls would pop their heads in the doorway to see what I was making for them (1 hour later) I was finally finished with everything and then I gave everybody their food and drinks and then I said "dig in everybody dinner is served" then everybody started eating then Flare said "oh my gosh James this is so good where did you learn to cook this good" "my parents are 5 star chefs I asked them if they could teach me how to cook like them" "Really that is so cool James that your parents taught you cook like this" and after everyone was finished eating and I was done washing the dishes I went up to my room and I turned on the Xbox and I started playing some REAL STEEL until I heard the door open up I looked over and I saw Flare standing in the doorway "hey Flare what is it" "nothing I just wanted to see what you're doing what're you playing" "I'm playing Real Steel it's a robot version of boxing but with less blood in it" "that sounds really cool how far have you gotten on it" "I'm almost on last 5 bots it's actually pretty easy to play it" "can you show me how to play it" "sure" after 30 minutes I showed Flare all the controls for the game then I heard "Flare what are you doing in here!" I looked over and I saw Kyra a Zoroark "nothing James is showing me how to play this game he's got" "really what's the game called" then I said "it's called Real Steel" "that sounds pretty cool" (3 hours later) I finally beat the game and I saw the girls fell asleep and I then turned off the Xbox and I started roaming the house me being curious I then with sheer luck I found an indoor pool and then I saw Jim swimming around "how's the water Jim" "it's not bad why say that James" "oh I just might swim for a little bit to cool off" "oh ok the water feels pretty nice anyway" "ok let me get my trunks" "ok" I then ran to my room and right when I grabbed my trunks I noticed that Kyra and Flare weren't in my room "they might've have went to their own rooms to sleep" then I ran back to the pool when I got there I saw all girls in the pool with Jim and then Flare said "oh there you are James where were you" "I was in my room getting my trunks" "oh well come on in the water's fine" "hold on let me get my trunks on ok" "ok" after I got my trunks on I then started running towards the water and then I jumped up "CANNONBALL" and when I hit the water I got all the girls wet even Jim "hey no fair James you got me soaked now" "hahaha" I said as laughed then I saw Flare throw a fireball at me I dodged it and then I my favorite move extreme speed I disappeared then I reappeared right in front of Flare and look on her face was priceless I then heard a loud a "EEEK" and then I saw that it came from Flare "what did I surprise you with my agility well Flare was you surprised" I saw that Flare was speechless "How did you do that James" I turned and saw that everybody was really surprised "It's a move called extreme speed in other words I can move from my room to the pool in a few seconds" "ARE YOU serious James" "yep but it took a while to get the hang of it" then turned around to see if Flare was alright when I did Flare punched me right in the nose "FLARE WHAT THE HECK, what did I do to you" "YOU JERK YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE COLD WATER YOU IDIOT!" "I KNOW THAT BUT DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME IN THE NOSE" (1 week later) "holy crap 1 more day of school and it's summer break" I then heard the intercom come on "James can you come to the family room" "ok I'll be right there" after I got to the family room I saw that everybody was there waiting for "thanks for coming James" "it's ok" "well James as you may know tomorrow is the last day of school and also your birthday so me and girls deiced to get you something because you helped us out so much we decided show what you what we got today but you use today through" "ok Jim what is it" "well we have to go to the garage to show you James" "ok" after we got to the garage they walked me over to a shipping container "what's in the box" "oh you'll see" then Jim and the girls started opening the shipping container and then the doors came open I couldn't believe of what I saw it was a 57' Chevy Bel'air "NO WAY ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU GOT ME ONE OF MY FAVORITE CARS HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED ONE THESE" "oh a little bird told me" I then turned around and that Flare was blushing redder than a tomato "THANK YOU" I then gave Flare a really great hug "it was the least I could do James, oh and also why don't you look under the hood" and when I popped the hood and opened it up I saw a fuel injected 355 V-8 Rocket engine " "OH MY GOD IT CAN'T BE" "it is James" "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES" (The Next Day) "COME ON EVERYBODY WE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL" "OK, OK, OK WE'RE COMING JUST HOLD ON JAMES" after I jumped I my car and started it up I saw the girls running as fast as they could after they got in the car everyone got buckled up "everyone ready" "yep" "hold on" as I said that I shifted in to 2nd floored it about 20 minutes later we got to the school parking lot for the students. We got out I locked up the car and got to class. (5 Hours Later) we started walking to car until I heard a deep voice say "hey girls where do you think you're going" I then turned around and saw an Agron, a Weevile and a Sceptile and from the look on their faces and then I knew who they were they were the punks that would try to hit on every girl in the school especially Layla then I said "you guys know these punks" "yeah they been trying to hit on us since the beginning of school" "OH SO THEY'RE THE ONE WHO KEEP ON TRYING BOTHER YOU" and then I calmed down and told the girls to get the car I then pulled up my seat and I pulled out my .357 magnum and said to the 3 punks "YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN" and then the Agron said "HAHAHA what 're you going to with that peashooter" "THIS AIN'T NO PEASHOOTER THIS A .357 MAGNUM AND THE BULLETS ARE SO POWERFUL THAT THEY CAN RIGHT THROUGH YOUR ARMOR LIKE IT'S PAPER, NOW YOU HAVE 2 CHOICES THE 1ST ONE IS THAT YOU WALK AWAY RIGHT NOW AND YOU WON'T GET HURT" and then I saw the 3 punks started laughing "AHAHAHAHA THAT REALLY CRACKS ME UP THEN WHAT'S THE 2ND CHOICE SHORTY" and right when he said that I fired a shot right at his left shoulder. Then the Agron looked over and saw bullet hole in his armor and then started seeing blood coming out the Agron then started to scream really loudly "WHAT THE HELL FRICKING HURT YOU LITTLE PRICK" "I told you it would go through your armor like it was paper and you didn't listen did you and now you know what pain is" and then saw the school security came out to see where the shot came and then they saw me aiming my at the Agron "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, EXPLAIN YOURSELF JAMES RIGHT NOW!" "THESE 3 PUNKS RIGHT HERE WERE SEXUALLY HARASSING THESE GIRLS SINCE SCHOOL STARTED AND NOW THEY WERE GOING TO TRY IT RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL WAS OVER AND AS TO WHY I SHOT WAS BECAUSE I'M WHO'S TAKING CARE OF THESE GIRLS WHILE THEIR FATHER IS ON A BUSINESS TRIP FOR A FEW MONTHS AND I TOLD THEIR I WOLD PROTECT THEM NO WHAT THE CONSQUENCES WOULD BE" "oh ok I understand now we know what you had do to protect those girl, AND AS FOR YOU THREE YOU KNOW THAT ANY FORM OF HARASSMENT IS AGAINST THE LAW AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OK TO HARASS THIS GIRLS AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING" (30 Minutes Later) I then saw a news reporter coming up to me "are you James Nall" "yes that's my name" "my name is Kate Walker I'm with the news on channel 3 is it ok to ask a few questions on camera" "I guess so" and then the camera guy was about 4 feet away from me "3..2..1 Hello again Kentucky Kate Walker here and I'm scene of a young man defending wellbeing of five sisters from three boys who from what I hear that were sexually harassing the girls and right now I'm with the young man and your name is James if I'm mistaken" "yes that's correct" "what caused the turn of events that caused this to happen" "well it happened right after I halfway in the parking lot with girls because their father asked me to be their caretaker while he's away on a business trip for a months and all of a sudden those three boys asked the girls if they talk with them and girls didn't want to and boys got really pissed off from that and told the girls if they didn't they was going to physical harm them and in hearing that I told the girls to get the car and that I would handle the boys and they started mocking the girls saying thing I don't want to say and when they said that I walked to my car and I pulled out my .357 magnum and I told the boys they had 2 choices the 1st option was to leave the girls and never bother the girls again and when they heard that they started laughing saying I didn't have the guts to pull the trigger but little did they know I'm not like other people because this wasn't the only time I took care of these girls I've did it before but their father told me if anyone that tried to his daughters he told me to use force if necessary and today I had to use force and it was necessary and also I have video proof and of this happening" "well James it looks like if I need someone to keep an eye on my kids I would ask you to be the caretaker and that's that everyone and I also heard you were a boy scout if I heard right" "that's right I was in the boy scouts for 5 years before becoming an Eagle Scout" "well James thanks for sparing some time to talk with us I'm Kate Walker back to you John" after that me and the girls are finally back at the house "James" "yeah" "thanks for stepping and stopping those boys from hurting us" "your welcome and beside father did tell to force if necessary" and then the girls gave me a group hug and then I went into my room I grabbed my guitar and I started playing "Taking care of business" After I was done playing I saw the girls standing at my door "what's wrong" and they started giggling "what's so funny" "it's the song you was playing was the our dad played to our mom" "but why do you think it's so funny" "I don't know it just makes us so happy when our plays it well you should've just told me" and then I the phone in my room start to ring I picked up the phone and said "hello" and then I heard "hey James it's me Damon from boy scouts" "oh hey Damon how are things going on" "pretty fine, also Is It ok if I can stay with you for a little while" "why? What's wrong" "my parents are kicking me out" "oh well I don't mind if you want come over and stay for a little while" "great thanks James I knew I could trust you I really own you one" "hey it's the least I could do for an old friend" (The Next Day) my friend Damon Had finally arrived at the mansion "James is this your home" "nah I'm just looking after the guys' daughters while he works" "wait he has daughters!" "oh yeah and be VERY CAREFUL around them ok Damon" "why?" right after that all the girls came out of nowhere and they all tackled Damon "that's why you told me to be very careful" "ok girls give him some room" "ok" they said in a sad tone "now I want you girls to one of other friends Damon" "Hi Damon" "Hi" and then I saw Damon had a very worried look that said 'James I'm so screwed' "why don't you girls introduce yourselves to Damon" and after the girls introduced themselves to Damon and after that I showed Damon Where his room would be and when opened the door "OH MY GOD James how rich Is this guy" "let's just say I haven't explored the whole house yet" "ARE YOU SERIOUS" (5 Hours Later) after Damon got settled in I had just discovered a paintball arena and then I ran back to Damon's room and what I had found "really!" "yeah I'm going to see if the girls want to play a little with us" and then I asked the girls if they wanted to play some paintball with me and Damon and they said "I would love to play with you and Damon it would be a lot of fun" and after everybody suited up in the safety gear It was me and Damon vs. the girls and me and Damon got into our position and the game started me and Damon decided to ambush the girls and we then waited and then I whispered to Damon "psst Damon" "what is it James" "I think I hear the girls coming I don't know if it's them but be ready" "ok" and sure enough it was the girls "where could those two be" and then I looked and saw that it was Flare and I thought to myself 'why is Flare with the rest of the girls' then I heard some rustling behind me and Damon and I then heard a giggle come from a nearby bush 'oh crap they're trying flank us' I told Damon we need to move silently and undetected when we did Flare looked right at us but for some reason she didn't see us( 1 hour Later) we then spotted the rest of the girls and decided to try and flank them "ok Damon you ready" "ready as I'll ever be James" "ok I'll be the distraction and you flank them ok" and I slowly walked and the girls tried to shoot me but missed "you're going down James" "uh I wouldn't do that if I were you" "why's that" "oh you'll see" and right at that moment Damon starts flanking the girls and after the game was over we were all tired and we all went to our own rooms and start to relax. (1 Month Later) Damon was having a great time with me and girls and Jim wasn't mad at all he was actually really happy to have someone else for the girls to talk to as well. (The Next Day) I heard someone knocking at the front door I opened it was a young lady and an old man at the door "Hi are you looking for someone" "yes I'm looking for a young man called James" "that's me" "well James do you remember the people who took care of you" "you mean my mom and dad, what about them" "well James you might want to sit down for this" (2 Hours Later) "so let me get this straight the people who took care of me weren't my real parents so where are my real mom and dad at" "well you're looking father right now son" "WHAT!, ok then what about her" "oh can I tell him" "yeah I think be better" "thanks well James I'm your sister" "WHAT!, ok but what about mom where is she at" "hold your horses James this isn't my true form" "What this isn't your true form, ok but what is it" then she started to glow and it got bigger and then after she stopped glowing I swear I wasn't dreaming what I saw in front of me was Arecus herself "HOLY CRAP YOUR TRUE FORM IS ARECUS" "yes I am Arecus creator the and protector of the universe" "oh man wait until Damon sees this" "now James your mom you'll be to know who she is" (20 Minutes Later) "MOM IS WHO!" "yes your mother is Giratina" "OH MY GOD" I turn around and see Damon and everyone else who must've heard what the old man say "James Is this who I think it is" "yes Damon it is Arecus herself" "pleased to Arecus wait WHAT!, it's a her" "Yes Damon she's a girl and she's also my sister" and then everybody said "YOUR SISTER!" "Yes that's right she's my sister" "ok James but who's your mom?" "He told that it's Giratina" "WHAT!" "Yeah I was surprised as well, but dad where mom is exactly" "well son she's in the Distortion World" "THE DISTORTION WORLD! WHY IS SHE THERE" "well how about we see her and you can ask her yourself" "I can actually go see mom!" "yes knowing that she misses you a lot" "well what are we waiting for lets go see mom" (1 Hour Later) we finally arrived in the Distortion World I then started to look around for mom until I saw her asleep in the forest I then slowly walked up to her until I was 3 feet from "mom" and suddenly she her opened her eyes and looked down and saw me "who are you and how did you get here" and I was in shock that she didn't remember her own son "mom it's me James your son" and then her eyes suddenly snapped right back at me and she moved her head to get a better look at me and then I saw her start to cry "James is it really you are you really my son" "yes it is mom" then she started to hug me "I missed you so much" "I know mom dad told me" "then she stopped hugging me "who told you" "It was dad" then pointed right behind me right at dad then I looked back at mom and she had one of the most upset faces a mother could have "mom what's wrong" "your told me that you died a long time ago" "WHAT!, DAD you got a lot of explaining to do starting RIGHT NOW!" and then I bursted into flames and I started running towards him "wait I'm sorry for not telling the truth but it was the only to keep you from worrying about him" "dad you got 2 choices 1: you stop lying and I won't kill you and 2: if you don't stop I'll make sure that you'll be living in box for the rest of your life!" and mom heard me say and was really scared "James I know you're upset but it was for your own good" "FOR MY OWN GOOD I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS UNTIL I WAS 18 YEARS OLD" "I'm sorry but I had no other choice" and then I got mad that I was less than 6 inches away from his face and the look on his said 'oh man I'm going to die' then I started to dad a really evil grin "you better start running old man, because I'm mad now and very few people have seen me mad" "oh really let's see what your made of" (3 Hours Later) I kicked dad so hard that he got knocked out and mom and my sister looked at me really surprised and I went back over to my backpack "oh I almost forgot mom I made something for you to see" "what is it sweetie" "hold on let me get it out of my backpack" "ok sweetie" then I opened my backpack up and pulled out my hand crafted ocarina that held magical powers inside of it "what's sweetie" "it's called an ocarina I hand crafted this one and it also has magical properties when someone plays the right tune for example" I pulled out a two foot wooden log out of my backpack "ok now show you guys I'm going to split the log and use the ocarina on it" then I sliced the log in two and then I grabbed the ocarina and I then started playing _The Song of Healing_ and then the log started to float and it started to fix itself, after the log was done fixing itself from the song I then said "and that it what the ocarina can do" and then said to me "sweetie that was really nice that you can do that" "thanks mom and I can also playing regular music with this as well, but best part is that it can change its size to the one who plays it" "oh that's so nice of you to make that for me sweetie can I try for a little bit" "sure you can it mom, that's why I made it for you" "thank you sweetie" and then I walked over to mom and I gave it to her and the ocarina started to glow and when it stopped glowing the ocarina size was changed so mom could play it and then started playing and to my surprise she somehow she knew how to play it and when stopped playing I said to mom "mom I didn't know you knew how to play the ocarina" "actually sweetie I don't know what how I did it, but it just felt right" and then I ask mom "oh mom I wanna ask you something really important" "what is it sweetie" "I have someone I want to meet but she lives in a town called Alto Mare but she can't leave the town because she's the protector of the town and why I'm telling you this mom is because I want you to meet her" "I would love to meet her sweetie but how, I can't leave this world" "I can fix that easily, sis if you would" "ok, but I'm keeping my eye on mom so she doesn't cause any trouble" "James are saying what I think you're saying" "yes mom, sis is going to let you come with me to Alto Mare to see my friend I want you to meet" "oh thank you so much sweetie" "It's the least I could do for you mom" and then me, mom and sis started walking over to the ferry "hey what's two beautiful women doing with a kid like him" then me, mom and sis turned around and saw a large group of guys "oh sorry I didn't hear you what'd you say" "I said what's a kid like you doing with these two beautiful women" "actually they're my mom and sister" and then he started to laugh then everybody laughed as well "those girls aren't your mother and sister they look more like sluts to me" "YOU'RE DEAD NOW" and then he started to pull something from his back pocket then I pulled out my Desert Eagle and had it pointed right in his face "don't even try it dude" then him and the other guys were really surprised by this "you don't have the guts to pull the trigger" then I shot the guy in the knee "you don't think I have the guts now" "WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE **** THAT HURT!" and I saw officer Jenny come over with her gun drawn "what's going on here" "this dude tried to pull a gun on me and I pulled mine out and shot him in self-defense" "ok, wait a minute I seen that guy before, he's wanted in five different cities and we could catch him" (1 Hour Later) me, mom and sis finally got on the ferry started heading for Alto Mare (2 Days Later) we finally arrived at Alto Mare then mom said "sweetie is this Alto Mare" "yep, it is mom" then I walked over to Lorenzo's boat shop and Lorenzo sitting in his chair reading a his book "hey Lorenzo I'm back" "then Lorenzo looked up and saw me and he smiled "James how have you been" "doing great and I also someone I want you to meet" "really" then mom and sis where now standing beside me "Lorenzo I would like you to my mother and sister, mom sis I would like you to meet Lorenzo" "hello Mr. Lorenzo" and Bianca came out boat shop and saw me "James is that you" "who would you think it was the tooth fairy" then Bianca ran towards me and then she tackled me (10 Minutes Later) "so this is your mother and sister" "that's right, oh I almost forgot is Lati around" "yeah she's in the garden and maybe still asleep in the tree" "k I'm going to go look for her" "oh I almost forgot, Lati really been depressed since you left and really misses you" "ok" then I walked into the garden and I saw Lati in the tree asleep and then I got an great idea I walked over to the tree and then I started to knock on the tree and then I saw Lati wake up to see what was going on "wake up sleeping beauty nap times over" then she looked down and saw me "James is that you" "who else would it be Lati" then Lati did a flying tackle towards me and it she actually tackled me "I missed you James" "I missed you too Lati" "James is everything alright we heard a loud thud worried that you got hurt" "no I'm fine Lati was just really happy to see me and she did a flying tackle at me" "well Lati doesn't look depressed anymore and looks very happy now" "yeah I noticed, oh and Lati I have some people I want you to meet" "who is it James" "if you let me up I'll let you meet them" "ok!" after I got up I saw mom and sis looking at me and it looked like they were going laugh "What, me and Lati haven't seen each other for 2 years so don't start laughing" "ok we won't James" and Lati said "James are those two girls that you wanted me to meet" "that's right, Lati meet my mom and mom meet Lati" "hi it's nice you" "and last but not least Lati I would like you to meet my sister sis meet Lati" "hi" "oh I almost forgot to tell you Lati my mom and sis aren't actually humans they're Pokémon but they're in their human form so they wouldn't raise suspicion, mom sis I think it's time you everyone your true form" "sure thing sweetie" and then mom and sis started to glow and when the glowing stopped Lati, Lorenzo and Bianca looked very surprised "this is true form everyone" "WHATTT YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOUR MOTHER IS GIRATINA AND YOUR SISTER IS" and before Bianca could finished her sentence sis said "yes I am Arceus god and creator of all" and then I looked at Lati and she had the best look Because she almost feinted and she was lucky I caught her before she hit the ground "Lati you ok" "yeah I'm ok but really surprised that your mom is Giratina and your sister is the creator and protector over humans and Pokémon and I don't know what else to say James I" "how about this if you want you can also be a part of my family if you want to that is" "yes James yes James I would love a part of your family" and then everybody was really shocked not from what I said but what Lati said and mom was crying tears of joy when she heard that and sis said "James are you serious about this" "I haven't been more serious in my entire life because I want me and Lati to be together for rest of our lives" "well Brother when you put it that way it makes me even happy to hear you confess your love for her" "thanks sis, (looks at mom and sees her crying) mom what's wrong" "I'm not sad I'm actually really happy to hear you confess your love towards your friend" "thanks mom it really makes me happy to hear you say that" (Later that night) me and Lati decided to sleep together in the tree since we're now engaged and I was about to fall asleep until I a voice I looked over at Lati but it wasn't her that said that because Lati's a really heavy sleeper so I got up and I got out of the tree and looked around until I the voice again "James come over to the fountain where the soul dew is" then I decided to go over to the fountain "James I want you to touch the soul dew" "ok" when I touched the soul dew it started to glow when the glowing stopped I looked up and saw Lati's brother Latios "Latios how are you still alive I thought you were dead" "I am dead what you're seeing is just a physical form of my soul" "oh well that makes a lot of sense then" "but James I need you to do something for me" "what is it" "I want you to break the soul dew so my soul can go to the other side" "ok, but how do I do it" "use your aura to break the soul dew" "ok" after I used my aura to break the soul dew Latios started to fade "oh James I forgot to tell you when I disappear you will have the ability to transform into a Latios but before use it tell Lati what you did" "ok" then all of a sudden I heard a snap I turned around and I saw Lati standing "Brother is that really you" "yes sister but in sprit" "I miss you so much brother" "I know but James will help you when you need it but be strong and be brave, and James" "yeah" "I want you to take care of her no matter what happens, I want you to be there if she gets sad or when she feels down agreed" "agreed, oh and before go I have to tell you something" "what" "me and Lati are going to get married" "thank you James, oh and one more thing before I go James if you break her heart I'll make sure your sister kills you got it" "yeah I know, even though this is the last time I might see you it was good to see you again and take care" "you to James and you as well little sister never forget me" "we won't" (The Next Day) we told everyone about what happened last night and everyone was happy to hear about that especially mom cause she started to cry and she tried her best to keep it in so nobody would see her crying but I saw her crying and told her it was ok then I hugged her to make her feel better (1 Month Later) me, Lati and mom went back to pallet town and live because me and are now married and nothing would pull us apart and Lati is now pregnant {not going into details sorry everyone} and now me, Lati and mom are together in our home in pallet town and Lati gave birth and we now have 3 kids (1 Latias and 2 Latios') and their names are Benihime, Tios and Eon and they were a handful when they were 3 yrs old that could give Kanto a whole year of power with no problem and now they're 12 yrs old and they calmed down a lot now and they aren't as hyper when they were younger and taught the kids how to survive on their own like what you can and can't eat, how to survey the area, how to cook, one time I had to teach them about how to make medicine and how to find the stuff needed to make it but all in all them listened and they didn't complain one bit because they knew it was important for them to if they wanted to live on their own and then me and Lati then had to teach the kids about mating and why it's important to find right person for them to spend the rest of their lives with and they listened very well to me and Lati especially Tios and Eon, then me and Lati taught the kids how play music {this I will do in the story soon} and they really loved that and I even gave them their own instrument (Tios got a guitar, Eon got a guitar, and Benihime got a violin and they were really happy to get them) I taught them how to fish and hunt and then the one I dreaded is when I had teach them how to fight but I told them to use fighting as a last resort if nothing else works (2 weeks Later) after me, Lati and the kids ate breakfast "oh James the mixed martial art tournament is today just to let you know" "well I better hurry up and get down there" and the kids lit up like Christmas trees "can we go with you dad" "if your mom says it's ok" "that's pretty good idea honey and the kids might get to see new things" "thanks mom" (at the tournament) 3 standing next to each other "hey dude there's going to be a new fighter today" "how good is he" "from what I heard he could be better than you" "nobody's stronger than me, I've been the tournament champ for 5 years so there's no way he's stronger than me ok" "I get it, but that's not all he brought his kids as well and they're in the tournament as well" "well this is going to be interesting" then I walk in with Lati and the kids "well it looks like you're in luck that's him right there (the dude points at me)" "he doesn't look that good"

My POV

I see a group of guys looking at me and I the staff lady "uh excuse me" "yes what is it" "I was wondering are those 3 in the tournament (I point at the 3 guys)" "yes and the one in the middle has been the champion for 5 years" "thanks" "no problem" I walk by the 3 fighters and they just glare at me like vultures (1 hour later) I look up at the board and see me VS. ken then I get up and walk over to the arena and then I didn't know that it was champion I was going against (2 minutes later) then I got over to my side of the arena then I Lati say "James you're going against the champion I want you to show him what you're made of" "oh he'll know soon enough" and then the ref said "alright get ready and then I did something nobody would see ever my body started glowing and when I stopped glowing I looked at Ken and he was very surprised (1 Hour Later) I won the tournament and became the new champion and when we got home and when I got to relax I heard the phone ringing "I'll get it, hello" "hey sweetie" "oh hi mom how are you doing" "I'm doing fine, I'm just wondering if was going to visit me sometime soon" "I'm thinking about coming over in about an hour" "ok I love you sweetie" "love you to mom" after I hung the phone I told everybody that we were going to my mother and the were excited to see her for the first time (1 hour later) we finally got to the Distortion World "so where's grandma dad" "she's not to faraway now kids we'll in about 5 minutes ok" "ok dad" after we got there mom was asleep in her favorite chair "hey mom we're here" mom then woke up and saw me, Lati and the kids and when kids saw her they ran over to her and gave her a hug "you got kids huh sweetie" "yeah they've been wanting to see you for a while now" "so our dad's mom right" "yes that's right and I'm your grandmother, so what's your names" "I'm Benihime" "I'm Eon" "and I'm Tios" "those are some very nice names, I suppose your father who I am" "yeah dad said that you're a legendary pokemon, what was it called, Giratina I think" "that's right I'm Giratina but I'm in my human form" "can we see what you look like" "ok but you have to give some room to do it" "ok" when started glowing she got bigger and when she stopped glowing the surprised to see moms true form and ran over to her and they hugged her and she was really happy to see her son have kids but suddenly I heard a loud boom I turned around and saw a tank coming towards us "EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE QUICKLY" "what's wrong James" "they're back and this time they brought a tank with them" "oh no, ok everyone get in the house hurry" after everyone except me got into the house me however I was mad and only mom seen what happens when I get mad I then started to glow I was changing my form when I stopped glowing my hair wasn't brown anymore it was blond and it was very long and it looked like it was spikes and then one of soldiers by the tank walked up to me and said "we are here to capture Giratina peacefully" "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL" "we understand how you feel but she has caused a lot of trouble and she needs to be punished for it" "lying won't help you I know who you are you work for Team Plasma and you think you march in here and take my mother away YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING" "WHAT YOU'RE HER SON THERE 'IS NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE" "nothings impossible, it may be difficult but not impossible" "alright then if this is what it's going be, then so be it" then suddenly tank aimed it's main cannon point blank at me and then it fired right in my face and exploded.

? POV

I started to laugh for the young man's bravery to stand up against me but nobody has beat me yet

3rd POV

The mother, wife and kids started crying but when the smoke started to clear they saw a figure in the smoke.

My POV

After the tank shot at me it exploded I knew I didn't get because I'm the son of a legendary pokemon and then I waited until the smoke cleared then I started to increase my power so I could get to the next stage in form when I did I started to scream very loudly and I knew that everybody would know I was still alive

Lati's POV

I was still crying until I heard this very loud scream that sounded like someone was in extreme pain I looked up and saw something glowing in the smoke "it can't be he's not dead"

3rd POV

When the smoke cleared everyone saw that James was still alive but they were wondering why he was screaming they thought '_could he be in that much pain' _but suddenly James started glowing more and more brighter until he was brighter than the sun then suddenly he stopped glowing when they saw James he was different he didn't look human and his mother and his wife felt immense power coming from him and they were surprised that he had that much power.

? POV

When the young man stopped glowing I looked at and I couldn't believe what I saw he didn't look human at all and I felt this immense power coming from the young man and now underestimated his abilities then I one my soldiers tell me "sir I know what he did" "well tell me" "I think people called people like him **The Chosen One**" "oh no, EVERYONE FALL BACK HURRY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" "where do you think you're going no one said you could leave"

My POV

I saw the man was very scared when I said that "and no I'm not a Chosen One I'm called a Full Metal but I only have half of their power


End file.
